eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Hajde da ludujemo
|year = 1990 |position = 7th |points = 81 |Yearpre = White and Black Blues |Yearnext = Há sempre alguém |previous = Rock Me |next = Brazil}} 'Hajde da ludujemo '(translation: Let's Go Crazy) was the Yugoslavian entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 1990 in Zagreb performed by Tajči. On the night, the song was performed 15th in the running order, after France and preceding Portugal. At the close of voting, it finished in 7th place with 81 points. Lyrics Serbo-Croatian= Ne moraš biti bogat i lijep Samo budi dobar i pokloni mi cvijet Ne moraš biti snažan i grub Da budeš sav moj svijet Ti si momak za pobjede Dvije prave riječi bit če dovoljne Plava zvijezda na nebu sja Ti si onaj koji tajnu zna Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada Ne moraš biti bogat i lijep Samo budi dobar i pokloni mi cvijet Ne moraš biti snažan i grub Da budeš sav moj svijet Ti si momak za pobjede Dvije prave riječi bit če dovoljne Plava zvijezda na nebu sja Ti si onaj koji tajnu zna Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada Hajde da ludujemo ove noći Hajde zaljubi se u moje oči Tvoje su usne kao čokolada To mi se dopada |-| Translation= You don’t have to be rich and handsome Just be good and give me a flower You don’t have to be strong and rough To rock my world You are the guy who will win Just two right words will be enough A blue star is shining in the sky You’re the one who knows the secret Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that You don’t have to be rich and handsome Just be good and give me a flower You don’t have to be strong and rough To rock my world You are the guy who will win Just two right words will be enough A blue star is shining in the sky You’re the one who knows the secret Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that Let’s go crazy tonight Come on, fall in love with my eyes Your lips are like chocolate And I like that Videos Category:Yugoslavia Category:Eurovision Song Contest 1990 Category:20th Century Eurovision Category:Host country entry